Food of the Gods
by PinkFairy727
Summary: Kevin is suffering from flu and wants nothing other than to sleep and for Jason to keep him company. However the rest of his family have other ideas. Set inbetween Season 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Brothers & Sisters

Kevin groaned as he tried to sit up.

"You look like hell."

He groaned again in response as Jason came closer, the look of amusement on his face slowly disappearing to be replaced by a look of concern.

"Bloody hell, you really are ill."

Kevin started to make a comment about ministers referring to hell as a swear word but became distracted as Jason lightly pressed the back of his cool hand against his forehead.

"I think you need a doctor."

"I'll be fine."

"Casper the Ghost had more colour in his face than you do."

"I'm fine. Look I'm getting up – "

He managed to get halfway into a sitting position before he moaned again. Sweat had broken out on his forehead at the effort and the last drop of colour left his face. Jason lightly pushed him back down again, "Go back to sleep. I'll call your office and tell them you won't be in for the rest of the week."

"Thank you," Kevin whispered as he let Jason wrap the quilt back around him. He gently placed a kiss on his clammy forehead, "Go to sleep."

A few hours later Jason answered the knock at the apartment door and was surprised to see Nora and Rebecca there. Jason had asked Kevin if he wanted him to call anybody: the doctor, one of his sisters, his mom, and he had told him not to tell anybody. Unless The Walkers really _had_ invented telepathic bat-signals…

Well, he couldn't guess how they knew he was ill.

And if they didn't know Kevin was ill he couldn't think of why they would be here at two o'clock in the afternoon when he would normally be at work.

"Sarah called his office," Rebecca explained as they walked in, "The receptionist said he was ill and wouldn't be back until Monday. So Sarah called Kitty and…"

"Ah."

The sweeping hand gesture said it all: The Walker-Phone chain. Looks like the bat-signal was still a work in progress.

"Nora insisted on making soup," She added. It was only now that Jason noticed that Nora had been carrying a shopping bag and was at this moment emptying its contents onto the kitchen counter. "Look Nora, I appreciate this, I really do but Kevin just needs to rest. I don't think he's going to be up to eating much."

"Well even if Kevin can't eat it, you, Rebecca, and I can. There'll be plenty so you can heat up some for Kevin later." Jason locked eyes with Rebecca who merely shrugged. It seemed neither of them had learnt yet how to deter Nora when she was decided upon something. Come to think of it he wasn't sure any of the Walkers had learnt that yet.

"I'll go see if Kevin is awake and tell him you're here." He wasn't sure if he should tell them to make themselves at home. It sounded weird in his head; he'd only been in the apartment a few times himself.

He went through to Kevin's room and shut the door quietly behind him. Kevin raised his head as he came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jason sat down beside Kevin and rubbed his fingers across his forehead, "You feeling any better?"

"A little. Sorry if I'm being an inconvenience"

Jason smiled, "Don't be. You can't help being ill."

"Hmmm… Were you talking to somebody out there, or was it just the T.V.?"

Jason sighed, "You know how you told me not to ring anybody…"

"Yeah, why? Crap, someone's here aren't they."

"Your mom's here with Rebecca."

Another groan. This time of despair.

"She's making soup isn't she?"

Jason chuckled, "Yep. Apparently Sarah called your office and your receptionist told her you were ill."

"Stupid Walker Phone-Chain."

"Yeah. Look go back to sleep. I'll tell her you're tired and you'll eat later."

"Thank you." Kevin squeezed his hand before he got up to leave, "I'll make it up to you."

Nora was undeterred, however, and insisted that Jason at least eat some. It was delicious, Jason conceded, but when Nora refused to leave saying that she and Rebecca could keep him company, he realised that Nora was there until she had seen Kevin and had decided that he was in a fit enough state to cope without her…and seeing as how he had yet to stay awake for more than ten minutes it was going to be a long afternoon.

By four o'clock Jason had given up on trying to write his sermons for Sunday.

Rebecca was watching one of the DVD's she had brought over for Kevin to watch.

Nora had dusted, hovered, washed dishes, cooked soup and was still finding reasons to stay.

Not that Kevin's apartment really needed cleaned in the first place. Had he been seeing Kevin for longer he might of felt more confident in telling her to go home.

There was also Justin to consider. He knew she had been worrying and if this meant she was distracted for a few hours…well he would be able to put up with the excessive hovering.

He sighed and put his half finished speech onto the table. He stared at the film Rebecca was engrossed in, not really seeing or hearing it, allowing his mind to wander. _Would it be rude if I go and lay down next to Kevin for a bit? Probably. Besides how much longer will they be here? Surely Nora can't have _that_ much more housework to do._

At five-thirty Nora and Rebecca were still there. Rebecca was stretched across the sofa now watching a T.V. show while Nora, having finished flicking through a magazine, was now inquiring if anybody was hungry.

Jason was prevented from answering this question by another knock at the door.

This time it was Tommy.

"Thought you might need this," he stated, immediately handing over a bottle of Walker Landings Merlot and entering the living room. "Yep, Mom's here."

Jason shut the door behind him, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Nora was back in the kitchen, probably making another batch of soup. "Vegetable soup. You can smell it from down the hall. She makes a different one depending on which of us is ill." Jason laughed, wondering why he was not surprised. "Which one are you then?"

"Tomato. How's Kevin?"

Jason was about to reply but was interrupted by Nora coming into the front room.

"Tommy, I really don't think giving Kevin wine on an empty stomach is a good thing."

Tommy laughed. "It's for Jason Mom, not Kevin. You know how grouchy he gets when he's ill- it's enough to drive anybody to drink. Once he starts feeling a bit better and he gets bored fighting with people becomes his favourite past-time." He looked back at Jason, "Trust me, you'll need it."

"Thanks for the warning."

Jason was about to follow Tommy into the kitchen when there was another knock at the door. No doubt another Walker come to check up on Kevin. Bingo! This time when he opened the door he was face to face with Sarah and her two kids. "Mom's already here isn't she?"

"Yeah, so are Rebecca and Tommy. What gave it away? The soup?"

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, Mom makes the best soup when you're ill. I used to get a chicken one when I was off school with flu. Anyway, Paige and Coop made Kevin some get well soon cards and wanted to deliver them personally. Is that ok?"

"Of course. He'll love them." Jason turned to address Paige and Cooper, "You know I'm sure your Grandma made far too much soup, if you guys want some." Paige and Copper ran off into the kitchen delighted at the prospect of Nora's good cooking.

Sarah turned to Jason once they ran off. "So how you coping? Is Kevin still in his '_I'm really sick and can't move stage' _or is he up to '_ask me if I'm fine one more time and I swear you will regret it?'"_

"No he's still asleep. I'm starting to get paranoid about how bad he is going to be when he feels better."

"Don't be, I'm sure it's nothing you can't cope with. And besides, I'm sure he'll find some way to make it up to you." Sarah was grinning smugly now and with a raised eyebrow she followed her kids into the kitchen.

Jason remained standing for a minute starting to feel a little out of his depth. One or two Walkers on his own he could with – just. Now all he needed was Kitty and his brother to turn up to complete the set.

And there they were right on cue…also bearing gifts. He was starting to wonder if this was some sort of Walker family tradition. It looked like noodles or some other food like stuff- frankly he didn't care.

Jason stood with his back against the freezer and gazed at Kevin's family around him.

Paige and Cooper were chatting while eating their soup.

Sarah and Kitty were laughing, _loudly,_ while also eating soup.

Rebecca was making cups of tea and coffee while Nora was ladling out yet more soup. _How much soup had the woman made?_

Robert was deliberately avoiding his gaze and seemed to be completely immersed in a discussion with Tommy about the taxes on alcohol.

He felt completely out of place.

This was Kevin's family. He doubted whether anybody remembered he was still there. He felt completely drained, perhaps he had caught whatever Kevin had, or perhaps this sudden, and _loud, _influx of Walkers had just caught him off guard.

Usually he would look to Robert to help him out but it seemed he still wasn't overly keen on Jason's choice of boyfriend. Heck, he was probably only here because of Kitty.

And they really were starting to get loud.

"Hey, guys do you think you could…" _try to keep it down. Jason McCallister what is wrong with you?! Why are you letting these people ignore you? Why do you care? Robert is marrying into this family regardless what happens between you and Kevin, so start talking…Now._

…_or now._

_How about Now?_

_This is stupid it's not as if you love Kev – Right this trail of thought is going into the box of things to inspect more closely at a later date. Or never._

"Hey, guys…" _Never mind._

He sighed and turned towards the door, intending to go check on Kevin.

Kevin had finally achieved what he had been trying and failing to do all day – stay awake for more than fifteen minutes. And he was starting to feel hungry. He was willing to bet that Nora was still there, ready to dole out some of her homemade soup. He really should go say hello to her and Rebecca.

The Tylenol Jason had been making him take had numbed most of the pain, if not removing it entirely, but at least he could sit up now. He stood up slowly, feeling a bit shaky after lying in bed for most of the day. He dragged the quilt off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders.

He would eat, say hello to Rebecca and his mom, and then go back to bed for a while. He might see if Jason would give him a cuddle and keep him company for a bit, at least until he went to sleep again.

Jason had kept the curtains drawn in the bedroom so the sudden bright light when he opened the door made him start – as did the loud laugh that he wasn't expecting. He walked slowly to the kitchen but stopped before walking through.

His immediate desire was to flee back to his bed and hide under the covers.

Most of his family were standing in his kitchen, talking and laughing and eating his soup- including his soon to be brother-in-law. _Were they always this bloody loud?!_

Then he spotted Jason leaning against the freezer.

Kevin was going to have to make it up to him. He knew it was hard sometimes to cope with his family; Julia still couldn't cope all the time and she had been married to Tommy for a few years now. Jason looked like he needed to lie down almost as much as Kevin did, he was resting his head on one hand as he surveyed everybody.

Another laugh, they really were loud. He stepped back involuntarily, shying away, wondering if he could sneak back to bed without them noticing.

"Hey guys…"

Ok, now he felt guilty as well as hungry. Jason shouldn't have to deal with this lot. He'd only been around them all together twice: the engagement party and one family dinner where most of the conversation revolved around Kitty's wedding.

He stood in the doorway and watched Jason sigh and start to head for the door.

He stopped for a second and Kevin saw the surprise register in his eyes. Then he carried on towards Kevin, the surprise replaced by the concern he had shown that morning. Jason didn't stop until he was right in front of Kevin, he gently pulled the quilt around him.

"You should be in bed."

"You shouldn't be stuck out here with my family."

Jason gently cupped Kevin's face with his hand, "Doesn't matter. You should still be in bed."

"Kevin sweetie," Nora chimed in, "Why don't you go lie down and I'll heat you some soup and bring it in for you."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Mom I'll be fine out here." Kevin made to move towards one of the chairs but stumbled on his still shaky legs.

Nora glared at him; one of her frequently used 'Do what I say and do it NOW!' glares. Jason had grabbed him when he stumbled and had now slid an arm around his waist and was slowly leading him back to the bedroom.

Kevin got back into bed and sat up, feeling slightly better when Jason sat next to him. He laid his head on Jason's shoulder, "I'm sorry. "

"Don't be. I'm sure I'll get used to them," Jason replied smiling. He could cope with Kevin's family, and do it quite happily in exchange for the little moments like this, when it was just the two of them. Peaceful. No chaos. Just them.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nora came through carrying Kevin's soup.

Jason moved to the other side of the bed as the rest of the Walkers trouped through. Kevin missed his presence and his warmth as soon as he moved but he knew it was only temporary. Paige and Cooper were soon in the void left by Jason handing him his cards, which he placed with pride on his bedside table.

Jason was sitting at the top of the bed with his chin resting on his knees. Sarah was sitting at the bottom of the bed next to Jason while the rest of them stood round his bed, most of them also clutching bowls of soup.

_Perhaps Nora should go into production_. None of them were really talking except Paige and Cooper who were making the most of this opportunity by filling everybody in with what they were doing at school.

By the time they had finished eating and Nora had removed everybody's plates and loaded them into the dishwasher (the one she had conveniently ignored while on her house-work spree.) And, for once, nobody in the Walker family had anything that had to be said right here, right now. Instead they all decided to look at Kevin, he was the reason they were all there after all.

"How's Julia?" he asked Tommy, trying to deflect the attention away from himself.

"She's fine," Tommy replied. He had a weird small smile on his face and refused to look at anybody as he spoke. Kevin decided not to confront him, having neither the energy nor the desire to start an argument.

They were all still staring, and he really didn't have the energy to try and force conversations.

"Look, have I started to grow an extra head of something? You're all staring." They all laughed.

"You're starting to feel a bit better then?" Tommy asked.

"A little," Kevin replied while yawning. He wasn't sure how he could be so tired seeing as he had spent nearly all day asleep.

"I think it's about time we left."

Kevin looked up, a bit surprised, as it was Robert who had spoken. Kitty also raised an eyebrow. "Kevin is obviously still unwell and Jason looks like he's about to fall asleep. "

Everybody's head's swivelled around to look at Jason. Until Robert had spoken his eyes had been closed and his head resting on his knees, which were enveloped by his arms. He raised his head, wearily, "I'm fine."

This would have been more effective had he not been trying to stifle a yawn at the same time.

"Right, Paige, Coop, say goodbye to Uncle Kevin and Jason."

"Yeah we should probably go as well, we have an early flight tomorrow morning."

Jason untangled himself and also got off the bed, "I'll see you guys out."

"We can see ourselves out."

"I'm up now, Robert."

Everyone kissed Kevin goodbye, except Robert, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Saul promised to drop by tomorrow with some books he thought you might like."

"Thanks Tommy."

"No problem, get better soon kid. Come on Mom, I'll give you a lift."

"I'll be there in a minute honey."

Tommy left so that there was only Kevin and Nora left. Kevin knew what was coming.

"Look Mom, I'll be fine. No I don't need you to stay. Jason is perfectly capable of looking after me. Yes, we will call you if we need anything. And no, I don't need you to come round tomorrow morning to check up on me. Now, please go so Jason and I can both get some sleep.

"Fine, I get the picture, I'm going."

"…you do know that you need to move to leave?"

"Yes, but are you sure you don't – "

"MOM! Get out here and leave Kevin alone!"

Nora rolled her eyes, "I'm coming." She bent down to kiss Kevin, "Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom, and thanks for the soup."

She left and Kevin heard her say goodbye to Jason.

Once they had gone Jason came back into the bedroom and crawled under the quilts next to Kevin, who immediately cuddled into him.

"Jason?"

"Hmmm."

"You do know it's only seven?

"Yes."

"You do realise your still fully dressed?"

"Uh-huh."

"You don't have to go home for anything tonight do you?"

He felt Jason smile as he wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Go back to sleep Kevin, I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Brothers & Sisters

**Authors Note: **This chapter was written for my beta cindergirlgrimm. She got the flu and to try and cheer her up I gave Jason the flu.

"John Barrowman or Bruno Tonioli?"

Kevin raised his head and twisted round to look at Jason, confusion etched all over his face. The flu that had raged through his system a few days ago was starting to fade- it had a found a new target. It had attacked Jason complete with a new weapon: the killer cough.

Jason would be fine and then suddenly it would attack; catching his breath, making his whole body shake and his chest rattle under Kevin's head.

All they had managed to do over the last few days was sleep, watch TV, and sleep some more.

They were lying on the couch together having just finished watching a film, not that Kevin could tell someone the plot if asked, having let his attention wander on a number of occasions.

Western films were not to his taste at all. However he wasn't about to turn down the invitation to lie on his quite snug sofa with Jason when the only other options were try and catch up on some work or go back to sleep.

Besides, if he was going to sleep, he would prefer to use Jason as a pillow and until then there was always the thought of him in one of those cowboy outfits to keep him entertained.

From his position at Jason's shoulder he was trying to decide what the hell Jason was talking about. He narrowed it down to either A) he was continuing a previous conversation that he had no recollection of, B) he was just seeing if he was paying attention, or C) his fever had caused him to go temporarily – at least he hoped only temporarily – mad.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Who do you prefer, John Barrowman or Bruno Tonioli?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but we seem to have exhausted most of our supplies of entertainment."

"I can think of something," Kevin replied and the look in his eyes left Jason under no illusions about what he had in mind, leaving him a bit stunned.

Kevin had registered the brief flicker of shock on Jason's face. However, he knew this minister wasn't as innocent as his parish -and probably his brother for that matter- would like to believe. Nobody that good looking was.

He was probably still getting used to Kevin's upfront manner. A couple more Walker family dinners should be enough to get rid of that…or have him run, screaming, into the hills.

One of the two anyway.

Unfortunately, this was the moment Jason's killer cough had been lying in wait for and triggered another fit.

"Perhaps we should wait until _that _goes away," he gestured at Jason's chest.

"Prob-probably"

"What are we going to watch then?"

"That's why I was asking, John Barrowman or Bruno Tonioli?"

Kevin shifted around a bit so that he was now wedged in between Jason and the back of the sofa, dragging Jason around with him so that they were lying face to face.

"I still don't understand the question."

"Like I said earlier we seem to of exhausted _most_ of supplies of entertainment. All we really have left are those tapes of Torchwood Rebecca brought round or Dancing with The Stars, which is coming on in about twenty minutes. Since you let me watch that film I figured it was only fair to let you choose."

Damn. He knew Kevin hadn't been paying attention, and it looked like he was on some sort of guilt-trip.

"It's also your TV in your apartment. You're allowed to kick me out anytime you want."

_Ok maybe not so much a guilt thing as a not wanting to go home yet thing._

"Is this your way of asking me what I want to watch on TV? Because you know most normal people would just ask."

Jason laughed, "Yes, I know that. I still want to know the answer though. It might come in handy in the future."

"How the hell could knowing my preference of John Barrowman or Bruno Tonioli come in handy?"

"I said it might, I didn't say it would."

Kevin sighed but smiled so Jason knew he was joking, "Right, you win. I need some brain food though before I start thinking about this."

"Brain food?"

"You'll see."

He gently nudged Jason until he was lying on his back and then started to crawl over him. Jason suddenly moaned and gasped. Kevin's head snapped down in worry.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" _He had just taken some painkillers an hour or so ago. Surely he shouldn't be aching again so soon._

"I will be once you get your elbow out of my ribs."

He shifted his gaze from Jason's pain stricken face and noticed that his elbow was indeed digging into Jason's ribs. Not a good idea at the best of times, never mind when you are trying to fend off an evil flu cough.

Apologising Kevin quickly slid off him and went into the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with a full pint of ice cream and two spoons. Jason had sat up by this point, trying to hold down another mini coughing fit.

"Sorry about that," he nodded in the direction of Jason's ribs. "I could kiss them better if it would help." He had _that _look in his eyes again. The evil coughing fit that Jason thought he had under control however protested, preventing him from answering…and completely destroying his innocent minister persona.

Kevin rolled his eyes and went to fetch him a drink of water.

"I won't be overly offended if you say no."

"Who said I was going to say no?"

"Oh."

Kevin sat down next to Jason and curled up tucking his feet underneath his legs. Jason was stretching his legs in front of him, but placed his arm on the back of the couch, allowing Kevin to lean in to him.

Kevin opened the ice cream, toffee crunch, and handed a spoon to Jason. "Right, John Barrowman or Bruno Tonioli?"

"Yep," Jason replied as he took his first bite of ice cream. It was the first time he had eaten something that wasn't soup in three days.

"Do I have some sort of context here or is it just who do I want to watch on TV this minute, which one would I rather shag, or which one would I run away with?"

Jason was looking amused, now that Kevin had decided to answer his question it looked like he wasn't going to get a one or two word answer.

"Which ever you want."

"Pick one."

"The last one then."

"The one I would run away with. Good answer, there's more to consider for this. Looks obviously, humour, similarities –"

"Their ability to cope with you crazy family?"

"Mean. You not getting anymore ice cream for that."

Kevin made to move away but was stopped by Jason wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I realise your family are perfectly normal and are nothing compared to my family. Please accept my sincerest apologies. Now give me the ice cream." Jason managed to say this in his calmest minister voice but the way his eyes shone with laughter, and the way the corners of his mouth twitched as he failed to control his grin lessened the effect somewhat.

Kevin grinned back at him and handed over the ice cream, "The grovelling could use more work but not bad for a first attempt."

Jason laughed before helping himself to more ice cream. He handed Kevin the tub back and placed one arm around Kevin's shoulders, unable to help the grin when Kevin automatically moved in closer. "I promise I will try harder next time. If you were running away with him would he even need the ability to cope with your perfectly normal, not weird in anyway what so ever family?

Kevin just looked at him and continued to eat his ice-cream.

"What you comparing first then? Looks?"

"Might as well," Kevin replied. "I would say John Barrowman is the best looking. Agree?"

"Yeah, but he's more than ten years younger than Bruno. You would expect him to be better looking."

"True. He still looks good for forty. How many forty year olds can you name that could pass for under thirty."

"Last time I went out with Robert a bartender asked him for ID. I think she was trying to chat him up, though."

"I am going to presume this was before he met Kitty and if I'm wrong do me a favour and don't correct me. And that doesn't count as you and I both know that your brother looks a lot older than 21."

"Not many then."

"Exactly; and have you seen Bruno without his television make-up on? I saw an interview with him at some premiere thing and he was dead pale and had wrinkles around his eyes. It might have been the girl he was standing next to though. She obviously has a bit of an attachment to her tanning bed."

"One point to Barrowman then."

"Yeah."

"What you comparing next then?"

"Dunno? They both have the same sort of humour don't they?"

"Think so. Lots of innuendos," he gestured with his hand, still holding his spoon, "that sort of thing."

"Yeah. They both laugh a lot as well."

"Could you cope with their excessive laughter or would it start to drive you mad after a while?"

"It would if I was trying to work. I should probably warn you that I'm not very sociable if I'm working, if I ignore you don't take it personally, I ignore pretty much anyone. It was the only way to get stuff done at home growing up."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah, Tommy never really understood why I would prefer to do my work then read instead of going out and playing football. He was more of a "do it at the last minute" sort of person.

"I'll consider myself warned then."

"Is that a draw then?"

"Yep. Compatibility now?"

"Yep."

"Honestly, neither of them. I don't think I could cope with their energy. They're a bit too…"

"Hyper?"

"Yeah. And isn't Barrowman married?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point."

"Still don't think it would work though. Imagine taking them to meet my family. They would both run out screaming."

"Probably."

Kevin rose to put the ice cream neither of them were eating anymore back into the freezer.

"I wouldn't say no though if Richard Gere turned up in his 'An Officer and a Gentlemen' outfit."

Jason laughed, "You realise that not only is he married he's also straight."

Kevin stuck his head around the kitchen door, "It's not as if John Barrowman is going to turn up either. Looks like I'll have to make do with a minister in the meantime."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Who said I was disappointed?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brothers & Sisters**

**Authors Note:** To Lora Perry and her crystal ball of predictions :c)

Kevin looked at his alarm clock and turned it off before it had even started to beep.

6.30- he didn't need to be at work for a few hours yet.

He turned back towards the finally sleeping figure beside him; Jason had tossed and turned all night, finally drifting off to sleep somewhere between three and four in the morning.

He slowly and quietly got out of bed so as not to disturb him.

Jason's sleep had been fractured since falling ill; he seemed unable to get comfortable and when he did finally fall asleep it was never for more than a few hours. He had even offered to go sleep on the couch when he realized that he was also keeping Kevin awake- a suggestion that was promptly shot down.

Once up, Kevin crossed the room, entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. He was glad to be getting out of the apartment but was not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork he knew would be waiting for him back at his office; he also wasn't to keen on leaving Jason alone, especially as he didn't seem to be getting any better.

Then again, perhaps spending the day on his own, _asleep_, might make him feel a bit better.

Jason had a slight frown on his face, Kevin noticed, when he went to retrieve his suit out of his cupboard. Perhaps he had subconsciously noticed Kevin had got up.

Or perhaps he was dreaming about that huge killer bunny again.

Kevin got changed in the front room and made himself a cup of coffee, he was still early for work so instead of making toast he to go to the café near the office and grab a bacon sandwich- though anything that wasn't vegetable soup would do just fine.

"Hey."

Kevin spun around; he hadn't heard Jason get up.

"Hey," he walked over to Jason, kissed him good morning and wrapped his arms around him. Jason always looked adorable first thing on a morning, his hair was fluffy and sticking up, and it usually took him a good twenty minutes and a cup of coffee before he was anywhere near functional.

However, this illness was having a diminishing effect on his appearance: he had large black bags under his eyes, and his skin was a dull, sallow color. Normally he would stand up straight and proud, now he was slouched, defeated, the constant ache too tiring to fight.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy."

Jason sighed and rested his head against Kevin's, Kevin ran his hands up and down his back, trying to gently rub away some of the pain.

"You should go back to sleep. You know where the pain killers are, don't you?" He felt Jason nod in response.

"Let's get you back to bed before I go."

He let Kevin lead him back to bed and wrap him up in the quilt.

"I'll try not to be too late; do you want me to bring you anything back?"

Jason shook his head, "Ok, I'll see you later."

He gave a Jason a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kevin rang him from his office every hour and a half or so; checking he was okay, that he was drinking plenty of fluids and had taken the painkillers on time.

The fourth phone call came with an addition.

"Hey, Jason, How're you feeling?"

"Pretty much the same as last time you called."

"Have you taken any more pain killers?

"Yes."

"Are drinking plenty of fluids?"

"Yes."

"Are you-"

"Yes Kevin," Kevin could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish."

"You were going to ask, "Are you trying to get some more sleep?" The answer to which is _yes_."

"Am I annoying you?"

Jason's voice softened, "No. You have no idea how much I appreciate you checking up on me."

"You're welcome."

"Were you just checking up on me, or was there something else?"

"Actually there was something else," Jason heard him sigh down the phone.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to work late. One of the partners has gotten sick and so we've got to pick up some of her work. I have to go into a meeting at six and I can't see it ending any earlier than eight."

"That's okay, I understand. Robert said he would come by later; he's going to drop some more clothes and stuff off for me."

"Great."

He heard Kevin cheer up noticeably at the idea that at least he wouldn't be spending all day on his own.

"I'm going to have to go. I'll see you when I get home tonight."

"Ok, see you later."

At three-thirty there was a knock at the apartment door. He glanced at the clock-Robert had said he wouldn't get there until after five, which meant he'd be there some time around six.

He got up from the sofa, almost knocking over the pile of discarded books and magazines he hadn't been able to concentrate on. He turned the TV off as he passed, being that he hadn't really been paying attention anyway.

He opened the door and for the second time in a week Jason came face-to-face with his boyfriend's mother and younger sister.

"Nora, Rebecca. What are you doing here?"

"Robert happened to mention you like carrot and coriander soup so I brought some ingredients."

"Really?" Jason glanced at Rebecca, her smirk-like grin confirming his suspicions: Robert hadn't divulged that information freely.

He moved aside as Nora and Rebecca entered the apartment, "Nora, you really don't have to do this."

"But I want to. You go relax and watch some TV with Rebecca; you look as if you haven't slept in a week."

Perhaps Kevin hadn't been joking when he told him he looked like a panda on a diet.

"Thanks Nora," Jason returned to the front room and huddled up under his cover.

Two hours and a bowl of soup later he was still there.

Nora had gone shopping, appalled at the lack of food in the kitchen - "Ice-cream is not proper food, Jason"- and was busy restocking the cupboards. He now heard the sounds of chopping- s_urely she wasn't making MORE soup!_

Rebecca was on the chair opposite the TV curled up like a cat, watching some soap and repeatedly glancing across at Jason as if she was afraid he might try to jump out of the window or something.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch something else?"

_How many times had he sat through this conversation now? Four? Five? _"Rebecca, I promise I don't mind what you watch, there's nothing on that I want to watch so just watch your show."

Rebecca's "Are you sure?" was interrupted by somebody knocking at the door. She jumped up to answer it before Jason had a chance to move.

He suspected that Nora had instructed her to make sure he rested. Every time he had attempted to get up for a drink or to go pick up another unreadable book she insisted that she get it for him.

He noticed Rebecca's posture stiffen as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi Kitty, Robert," her voice was hesitant and quiet and sweeter than sugar.

He heard Kitty respond, immediately on the defensive, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with your mom. She's doing her thing and wanted me to come and keep Jason company. Is that okay?" she sounded hesitant and defensive at the same time.

"Fine. Robert and I just came to see Jason because we want to know how he's doing."

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He _really _did not want to have to listen to one of the Walker family arguments; he had yet to witness a major one first hand but Kevin and Robert had told him enough about them.

He was thrilled when Robert immediately came to his rescue.

"Why don't you two go talk to Nora in the kitchen so I can talk to Jason for a minute?" he said gesturing towards the kitchen with a duffle that had been slung over his shoulder.

They had barely spoken since Jason had told him that he was going out with Kevin, he and his brother. Jason was fairly certain the last full conversation they'd had was along the lines of, "Jason you _do _know he's a moron?" and "You just don't like the fact that he's the only non-McCallister who will tell you when you're being a prick."

Jason shuffled himself into a sitting position to better inspect the bag Robert had brought with him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days. When did you tell Nora I like carrot and coriander soup?"

"This morning; she asked when Kitty went to pick some stuff up from the house. Is that what she's doing here?"

"Yeah. Doesn't waste much time does she?"

Robert laughed.

"So what did you bring?"

He handed Jason the bag, "Some t-shirts, pants, that stupid t-shirt you wear for bed – "

"We've been through this: Monty Python isn't stupid. _Life of Brian_ is – "

"A classic, yes I know. I also brought you some books, DVD's and," Jason watched as Robert reached into the bottom of the bag, "I also found this in your cupboard."

He finished speaking and waved an old tatty blue rabbit around with a triumphant grin on his face. Jason looked over to the kitchen and then dropped his voice to a barley audible whisper.

"I can't believe you brought that," he hissed, checking again that nobody could see Robert waving the rabbit in front of his face.

"I can't believe you still have Lollypop."

"Popsicle," Jason growled while snatching the rabbit out of Robert's hands.

Clutching it to his chest he looked just like a kid again and it took all of Robert's self-restraint to not laugh. His self-restraint didn't extend to his grin, however, which was quickly spreading across his face.

"You better not tell anybody about this."

"Afraid it might effect your reputation? Well-respected Methodist minister still has Teddy Bear."

"I mean it, I'll…"

"What? You'll set your teddy bear onto me?"

Jason glared, "No."

Then he gave his brother a wide grin- Robert recognized the look of triumph on his brother's face.

"No I won't set my rabbit onto you. But I will tell Kevin that you take a pair of Kitty's pajamas with you when you're away from home. I'm sure the Walkers would love to hear that, you know how quickly news travels between them."

Robert blanched, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Robert knew when he was beaten and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll put this stuff on the bed. Where do you want Popsicle? Shall I put him back in the bag or do you want him out here?"

Jason glanced first at Robert then back at the rabbit. Finally he sighed and handed him to Robert.

"Put him in the bag."

"You going to tell Kevin about him?"

"He already knows- he found him the last time he stopped at my apartment, looking for a spare shirt."

Jason took great delight in the embarrassed look that flittered across Robert's face. They never had been, and never would be, as open as the Walkers were. As far as the McCallister brothers were concerned there were some things they would rather not know about.

He could hear raised voices coming from the kitchen: it sounded like Kitty and Rebecca were arguing again. He sighed and turned the TV back on, glancing over his shoulder as Robert went into the kitchen to try and restore some order.

Whatever he said must have worked because Kitty and Rebecca managed not to snap at each other for the rest of the night; Jason thought he did see a couple of dark glances exchanged between the pair but at least they were holding their tongues.

They all looked up at another knock on the door, Robert pushed himself up off the arm of the chair he was sitting on and answered it.

"Hi," was all he said as he moved aside and let Sarah in.

"Such a warm welcome," Sarah raised an eyebrow at Kitty.

"Bad day at work," Kitty replied. "What you doing here?"

"I've finished reading _Angela's Ashes_ and I remember Jason had said he'd like to read it." She delved into her bag and brought out a copy of the book handing it over to Jason, "Kevin's said he has to work late, so I thought I'd drop it off and see if you wanted anything?"

"Thanks Sarah."

"No problem. Do I smell lasagna?" She asked sticking her nose in the air like a bloodhound.

"Mom's here."

"Ah. That means you obviously don't need anything food wise."

There was another knock at the door and as Sarah was still on her feet so she turned round to open it.

"Hey, Tommy."

Jason looked up in disbelief, _another Walker?_

"Hey, how you doing Jason?"

"Err…I've felt better."

He tried not to look at Robert whom he was fairly certain had just muttered, "It's like Walker central in here."

"That good, eh? Kev said you were still ill so I brought round that film for you."

Jason's eyes widened slightly in disbelief as Tommy handed him a copy of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

"You've never seen _Roger Rabbit_?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Um, no?"

"You've never seen _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_?" Kitty asked.

"They didn't live with Justin."

"That's not the point, Tommy. I thought everybody had seen _Roger Rabbit_."

Sarah turned to Robert, "What about you?"

"Nope," Robert shook his head, "Never seen it."

"Right, give me that DVD."

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Kitty asked as her sister took the DVD from Jason and strode towards the DVD player.

"Putting it on; I can't believe you two have never seen this film," she shook her head at the McCallister brothers in mock disgust.

Jason looked at Robert who merely shrugged.

Sarah put the DVD in and they all settled around the TV either squishing two into a chair or curling up on the floor.

Jason got the couch to himself and was told to lie down and make himself comfortable when he offered to share. Nora declined their offer to sit through the film for the hundredth time, deciding that her time was probably better spent making more soup, pasta, stews, and pies to put in Kevin's freezer.

"Hey Jase, I have tickets for the game next week, you want to go?" Robert queried.

"Game?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, soccer."

Tommy stared at Jason, "You like soccer?" he asked in disbelief.

Jason shrugged his shoulders in an '_it's not a big deal' _kind of way. "One of my exes was a soccer player. After a few weeks I realized I liked the soccer a lot more than I liked him."

"Does Kevin know you like soccer?"

"I've told him but I don't think he believes me."

"Yeah good luck with that." He snorted, "I got a DVD last Christmas with some great games on it- all British sides but you might like it; I'll give it to Kevin tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"No problem- God it's been years since I watched this."

"You can come over and watch it with Cooper then, he loves it."

"If we're watching Roger Rabbit then I need Ice-Cream, anyone else want some?" Tommy inquired. He left to brave his mother and soon returned with 5 spoons and the carton Jason and Kevin had made serious inroads into the other day.

"You sure you don't want some?" Tommy inquired.

"I'm sure," Jason replied.

"You must be ill if you're turning down ice-cream," Robert quipped.

Jason laughed but stopped as Nora approached him with a bowl of soup.

"Nora, I'm fine really." She gave him one of her 'just do as you're told' looks that he had seen directed at Kevin and various other family members on a number of occasions.

"Thanks Nora."

His back was starting to hurt again so he reached across and picked the pills up off the table before he started to eat. "You ok?" Robert asked, his voice full of concern, he failed to notice that the concern in Robert's voice was also in every Walker's eyes.

"Back's aching, it'll be fine in an hour or so."

"You need a back-rub?" Kitty grinned at him.

Sarah rolled her eyes and jabbed her in the side, "You've got your own McCallister to play with. Besides, I'm sure Kevin will fill all his needs when he gets home."

Jason heard Robert choke on his ice cream and he could feel a blush creeping over his cheeks. _Do not look at Robert. Do NOT look at Robert._

"Jason, are you alright? You've gone a bit pink."

"This soup's a bit hot."

"Oh, _okay_," she didn't believe him for a second.

"Leave him alone, Sarah, he's not well- just watch the film. It was your idea to put it on."

"I'm watching it."

"No you're not."

"I am."

You're not."

"I-"

"_We're_ trying to watch it, even if neither of you two are."

"Shut up, Tommy."

Jason sat and listened to the Walkers good-natured bickering with delight. It never failed to amuse him, especially as he knew they would instantly join forces if somebody else tried to attack them.

"Here I'll take your bowl for you if you're finished, Jason."

"Mom he's got the flu, he's not incapable of putting a bowl in the dishwasher."

"I know that, Kitty, but seeing as how I'm not allowed to mother my own children I'm going to mother the next best thing. At least until they learn to tell me to leave," she grabbed Jason's bowl and left with a flourish and a smile on her face.

Jason grinned and settled down further under his quilt, enjoying the sounds of people talking. He couldn't believe that less than a week ago he felt out of place with these people; now they were here bringing him films and books that he had briefly mentioned sounded interesting.

He lay on his side and rested his head on his arm. Nora's soup really was delicious and it was making him feel warm and fuzzy, it was so tempting to close his eyes, just for a few minutes…

Robert turned to face Jason, intending to ask him a question and closed his mouth before he had even started to talk. He nudged Kitty's knee with his elbow from his resting place on the floor, "What?" "Shh," he pointed at Jason. Kitty grinned at the sight in front of her: Jason had fallen asleep, one hand resting under his head, the other cuddling into his cover.

Kitty motioned for Sarah to stop the film, she grinned and nudged Rebecca with her elbow and simultaneously kicked Tommy in the back. This was impressive as she was managing to hog the ice cream at the same time. They all trooped into the kitchen, grinning at each other, leaving Jason to sleep.

* * *

By the time Kevin arrived home he was exhausted. He kept losing his concentration during the meeting, letting his mind wander to more pleasant things like sleep, Jason, sleep and Jason combined- it was a wonder he got any work done at all. He opened the door to his apartment and smiled, Jason was still asleep on the sofa. Kevin put his briefcase on the chair and dropped his keys onto the table next to the door, wondering why he could smell lasagna- and coriander, definitely coriander. However, he didn't care enough to investigate, so, still smiling, he walked over to Jason. He looked peaceful, with a small smile on his face. Kevin crouched down and carefully wrapped him back up in the quilt that was falling off the sofa pressing a light kiss to Jason's forehead as he stood up 

He needed to eat and was wondering where he'd put that take-out menu, deciding to start that whole 'eating healthy' thing tomorrow when he realized that the TV was paused on _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ He could've sworn he'd leant his copy to Paige.

"Kevin?"

_Well done, Kevin! Every time, every single time- you never know when to walk away and let him _sleep _do you?_

He turned around and crouched down next to Jason, "Hey," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Better than this morning. How was work?"

"Tiring. Sorry I couldn't get home earlier."

Neither of them noticed the crowd gathering in the doorway to the kitchen, watching this exchange with amused looks and sappy smiles.

"It's okay."

"You should probably go back to sleep." Jason shook his head, "If I sleep now I won't sleep again tonight…and I bet me sleeping on the couch will look a lot more inviting after another sleepless night."

"Just because your brother thinks I'm a bastard doesn't make it true, you know-well not all the time anyway," he amended as Jason raised an eyebrow.

"When did you last eat?" Jason looked at the clock on the VCR.

"About an hour ago. Your mom made more soup."

"My mom made- she was here wasn't she. I knew this place looked tidier."

Jason chuckled, "Yeah she was here. So was Rebecca – and Tommy – and Sarah – and Kitty but she came with Robert." Kevin groaned as Jason listed off their names, ticking each one off on his fingers.

"I'm going to kill them. When did they leave?"

"Actually, we didn't."

Both Kevin and Jason jerked round to face the doorway full of grinning people. Kevin, however, spun around too quickly and ended up tripping on Jason's quilt. The next thing he knew he was facing the ceiling, most of which was covered by large, fluffy quilt. He could hear them all laughing at him- Jason over everybody else. He managed to untangle his mass of limbs and quilt and turned to insult Jason for laughing at his misfortune.

The look in Jason's eyes stopped him before his insult was fully formed: his eyes were sparkling. His face seemed to light up with laughter and he looked healthy again, it was the first time he had seen Jason laugh, _really _laugh, since he had fallen ill. It seemed to do him more good than all the medication and sleep put together.

"Think you can stop laughing long enough to help me up?"

"Come here," Jason, still partly laughing, reached out a hand to pull him up. The speed and strength with which he used to pull him up caught them both of guard, and Kevin somehow ended up practically on top of Jason. Kevin reached up to run one of his fingers down Jason's cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey."

An uncomfortable cough from the doorway reminded them that they were not alone. Kevin flashed Jason a smile before crawling off him and turned to face his family.

"Does somebody want to tell me what you all doing here?"

"Watching _Roger Rabbit_," Sarah pointed a finger at the screen. "Your boyfriend and his equally deprived brother have never seen it."

Kevin's gaze snapped to Jason, "You've never seen _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_"

Jason shook his head.

"Wow. I though everybody had seen _Roger Rabbit_."

"Mom's made enough food to feed two hundred, never mind the two of you. Do you mind if we stick around for a bit? I haven't seen this film in ages." Kevin looked at Jason, who shrugged his shoulders. Kevin interpreted that as 'fine with me'.

"Whatever, Sarah, do what you want, I'm going to get changed."

He returned 10 minutes later, now wearing an old jumper and a pair of jeans, just as Nora was dishing out large plates of lasagna. "Mom, just how much food did you make?" Kevin asked, going in to the kitchen for some wine, "Seriously, we are capable of feeding ourselves."

"Kevin, I know you are, but you've been ill and busy with work. And just what were you going to eat tonight? All that was in your kitchen was wine, ice cream and some leftover soup."

"God, it's like being eighteen again," Kevin grumbled as he took the bottle of wine and some glasses through to the living room.

"Kevin is that a new jumper?" Kitty asked indicating the jumper he had thrown on. "It's nice."

"Thanks, I don't think it's new, just the first thing I saw in my closet."

"Guess I just haven't seen you wear it before."

"Yeah, me neither. Usually when you get new clothes you rave about them for weeks. It does look familiar though, where did you get it from?"

Kevin glanced at Jason who was grinning slightly. Kevin knew he was paying more attention to the conversation than the film.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember. _You _don't remember?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"He might be an alien coming to take over the planet."

"Yeah, or one of those clone things from Star Wars."

"You know," Robert interrupted, "I'm sure Jason knows where the jumper is from, seeing as it's his."

Everybody's heads swiveled round to look at Kevin, whose ears had turned slightly pink.

"I knew I recognized that jumper," Sarah mumbled.

"You're wearing Jason's jumper."

"It's no big deal, it's a _jumper_."

"It's _Jason's _jumper!"

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"Does he usually wear your clothes, Jason?"

"Kitty!"

"What Kevin? I'm only asking."

Rebecca was staring transfixed- the novelty of watching the Walkers fight had yet to wear off. Kevin could feel Jason next to him, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Look, Kitty, it was the first thing I found in my room," he turned to face Jason, "Do you mind that I'm wearing your jumper?"

"Should I?" Jason managed to keep his voice even but Kevin could see him biting his bottom lip- he thought this was _funny!_

"No. Now can we please watch this film?"

There was a pause for a few seconds as they all pretended to watch the film.

He knew it wouldn't last and, sure enough, it was Sarah that broke first.

"I think it's cute."

"Yeah, me too," Rebecca chimed in with her first real contribution to the discussion.

"See Kevin," Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I need another drink," Kevin moaned and got off the couch, taking his and Jason's plates with him.

He stood in the kitchen with his head against the fridge, trying to conjure a plan that would give his family the hint to get up and leave…ah, he was going to have a beer. And if that alone didn't inspire any subtle suggestions he was going to go down the fail-safe route of just chucking them out.

That would probably add to Robert's list of reasons of 'why you aren't good enough for my brother' but he was too tired to care.

Fortunately for Kevin, it seemed his family had come to the same conclusion on their own and when he returned they were all rising out of their seats to leave. Jason was kissed goodbye by Nora, Sarah, Kitty, and Rebecca and was patted on the shoulder by Tommy, Robert ruffled his hair on his way past.

"Give me a call if you want or need anything else."

"Sure, and _thanks_, all of you," he replied, focusing on all of the Walkers. "Thanks for all the food and stuff."

Nora stood near the door looking concerned, "Are you sure you're ok? You don't want anything or need anything?" she asked Jason.

Kevin sighed and gestured to the door, Rebecca held it open while Tommy and Sarah immediately flanked their mother, each grabbing an arm and escorting her out of Kevin's apartment.

"Mom, thanks for the soup, but it's about time you guys left. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how he's doing."

She looked like she wanted to protest but Sarah and Tommy were still holding her arms and had managed to get her to the door.

Kevin bent down to kiss her cheek, "Thank you for checking up on him," he whispered, "It means a lot – to both of us."

"You're welcome, sweetie. If you're both feeling okay I want you all to come for dinner on Wednesday."

Sarah groaned.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Bye, sweetie. Bye, Jason, honey," She called back into the apartment.

Kevin groaned in relief as he finally shut the door on them; he felt more tired than he believed possible. Jason beckoned him over to the sofa and lifted his quilt up so Kevin could lie down with him. Kevin rested his head on Jason's shoulder, placing one hand on Jason's chest and the other under his chin. He sighed and Jason could feel the tension leaving Kevin's body as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Are you ok?" he murmured into Kevin's hair, kissing his temple at the same time. Kevin didn't look up as he replied, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Jason grinned, "You've been asking me all day."

"I'm fine- just tired. It was a long day at work."

He yawned, as if to support his statement.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not yet, we'll go in a minute," Kevin replied, snuggling closer into Jason's embrace.

They lay in silence, feeling the rise and fall of each other's chests as they breathed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kevin asked sleepily, waking Jason from his half-slumber.

"Sure."

"Why is there a blue bunny lying in my bed?"


End file.
